


she's the man

by bl4ckwid0w



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Badass Arya, F/M, Gendry is a Baratheon, Humor, Modern Westeros, Swearing, catelyn loves jon, jon is not rhaegar's son
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-03-07 13:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13436145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bl4ckwid0w/pseuds/bl4ckwid0w
Summary: When her football team gets shut down, Arya does the best thing she could do to prove that girls are just as good as boys on the field: She disguises herself as her brother Jon and goes to his new college to train on the Riverlands' uni football team.Based on the 2006 movie She's the Man, based on the Shakespeare play Twelfth Night.





	1. Ideas

Arya tried to sneak in and pass thru the main hall quiet as a shadow, however the person she less wanted to meet in that moment made her stop in her hurried step. Her mother’s auburn hair was neatly done in a simple up do and was wearing a cocktail dress in a dark shade of blue Arya didn’t know the name of. Catelyn’s eyes widened at the sight of her youngest daughter, the mascara on her eyelashes making the expression even more exaggerated, turning then into a frown.

The girl closed her eyes waiting for the shout that was definitely coming.

“ARYA STARK!” There it was. “Where have you been all afternoon?! You were supposed to be ready an hour ago! Guests are going to be here in less than thirty minutes! Why are you so dirtied up?! I told you that next time you came home like this it meant no more football! I can’t believe we are getting through this again!-”

Arya knew she was in trouble. She had promised her mum that she would be home by five to help her with the party thing. But the game was too good to let it go, _just too damn good_ , they kicked those southern girls’ arses with ten goals above them, Arya scored seven and then told them that each one was dedicated to their southern gods, which obviously caused a fight… What brought her again to her mum. Arya was mentally praying to all the gods –including her mother’s she so bluntly made fun of- for her mum to not look at her scratched arms and scraped and bruised legs… or her bloody knuckles. Still, Arya didn’t regret it, it had been years since she last fought someone and the pleasure of wining both the game and the fight gave her ego the boost she needed, besides, she knew what was going to happen: her mother would scold her, tell her that she wasn’t a little kid anymore, that she had to grow up and act like a proper lady, then she would tell her to go bath, get dressed, brush her hair and all that stuff, finally she’d ask her to be an A+ host, educated, sociable and ladylike, something she was decided to do, so her poor mother would forget all about this mess… Until the next one.

Catelyn was shouting at her something about consequences when she noticed her redden knee. “WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU THERE?! GODS ARYA…!” Her mother wasn’t like that all the time, she had to give it to her, probably the whole social-party-dinner- thing was stressing her out, maybe something happened, like the fish didn’t arrive on time or the musicians were missing a member and Catelyn was taking it all out on Arya, but the girl understood… Actually no, she was so zoned out that she couldn’t tell a single thing that her mother was yelling. Catelyn had a thing that even scolding and shouting she looked pretty, like a mother in a 50’s commercial, all perfect and neat while on the inside was dying to stab someone. Arya tried to think how she looked shouting and remembered the previous game, before the ten-goal reach and before the southern girls were found dead in a ditch. She knew she cursed a lot, also that her face would get all red and that a vein would pop out in her neck. It was certain that she didn’t look gracious like her mum, but at least it’d make people listen to her instead of blacking out like she felt she was in that moment.

It wasn’t until the front door opened that Arya was brought back from her thoughts.

Her brother Jon stood there, curses visible on his forehead at the sight of Catelyn.

«At least I’m not the only one who got caught»

“YOU TOO?!” The redheaded woman shouted even higher making Arya cringe. At least she arrived earlier than Jon, Catelyn would take it all on him then. Poor him.

“I THOUGHT YOU WERE READY ALREADY! YOU BETTER GO TAKE A SHOWER AND GET CHANGED! AND TAKE OF ALL THOSE BRACELETS THIS IS NOT A CONCERT AT CASTLE BLACK! YOU AND YOUR SISTER WILL DRIVE ME INSANE ONE OF THIS DAYS I SWEAR…!” Catelyn’s voice was growing farther as Arya escaped upstairs.

Jon was _legally_ her and her siblings’ cousin, but he had lived with them since he was a baby, had grown among them and had spent all his life by their side. It wasn’t until two years before that Arya’s aunt Lyanna appeared to meet her son, it had been a great shock, mostly to her brother. But that didn’t change anything, he wasn’t her parents’ son, but he sure was raised as one and loved as one. He still was her and her siblings’ brother.

Actually, Arya had admitted before that Jon was her favorite sibling, not only he’d let her play with him since she was a baby, but he wouldn’t pressure her into doing “girly stuff”, instead him, and her father, were the only ones that encouraged Arya into the many –physical and violent- hobbies she had.

Aside from Jon, the rest of her siblings looked nothing like Arya, which was other of the many reasons she felt the closest to him. One could guess Jon was Arya’s true brother, but not Robb or Sansa or Bran or Rickon. Sometimes Arya would think that she was Lyanna’s child too and not her mother’s, it would be the only logical explanation to how identical they looked, but then she’d stare at her father and realize that the Stark look would not be predominant in her family, still, it was strong, but not only the Stark grey eyes and dark hair were the only things that made people often think –aside from the small age difference- that the cousins were actually twins, there was something about the way they stood, walked or even the way they laughed that more than once got Catelyn talking to a hoodie wearing Arya thinking that she was Jon. It gave the creeps to the rest of the family.

While making her way to her room Arya heard an odd sound in Robb’s room, followed by a curse. From his open door the girl noticed her brother sneaking in –or at least trying to- from his window. He raised one leg with all his strength, put it in the base of the window and then let himself fall on the wooden floor with a dry sound. Arya choked a laugh.

Robb stood up and shrugged at the sight of his sister “Mum would’ve kill me if she saw me getting last. Heard her shouting at Jon” He explained.

“Next time use Sansa’s bathroom. There’s a tree that is easy to climb and the window is right next to the bathtub. Better than the floor” She smirked.

Robb smiled too “I’ll keep it in mind”

She would have to explain to him later not to get in at 8 A.M or 7 P.M. Two times already she had found a screaming bathing Sansa at those hours, and two times she had to buy her a lemon pie to make her keep her mouth shut.

 

* * *

 

 

Her mother didn’t say a thing about the skinny jeans Arya chose to wear, perks of having her legs looking like she fell from a horse, however, the black corset-like top did make the woman purse her lips, the nasty scratches and purple bruises from an older game were still visible, and Catelyn looked like she was the one showing them.

She didn’t like to provoke her mother… Sometimes. But summer was starting and she wasn’t going to be around wearing a sweater everywhere just because of a few purple marks on her arms. Besides, Catelyn had forbidden any hoodies on this dinner/party/thing, and the only thing apart from hoodies Arya had were leather jackets. In other words, the bruises were going to be seen.

It hadn’t passed half an hour and Arya wanted to go to her room and do anything else than being there with a bunch of annoying people she didn’t like. She was standing next to her mother “talking” with Cersei Lannister for no other reason than the promise she made of being a good host –and maybe because Cersei was funny every time she got drunk on wine and started calling out every person on the room too- The only good thing of the night was probably going to be having Aegon in her house while the rest of her family was busy on the party. At least twenty minutes were enough to get her through the night without wanting to pull out all her hair at the constant arse-kissing, old men faker than the girls at her school and chats as deep as a two inch pit and as meaningful as a brick.

“… It’s a nice uni, Robert’s son is in there and I have not heard from him since he got in” Arya wasn’t paying any attention but she did notice Cersei’s sharp tone, giving her the hint that the wine was doing its work already. The empty glass on the blonde woman jeweled hand gave it all away.

Arya looked at her mother, whose smile was faker than ever “What do you mean?”

Cersei tried to fake a smile too, but it came out as a mocking _You must be stupid_ grin instead.

“I mean he really likes this place, he doesn't want to come home” She raised an eyebrow “Maybe he's changed, you know? Being away from home does that. Perhaps he's not anymore a...” Her green eyes studied the room for a moment before stopping in Arya, looked at her arms and then looked at her face again, making the dark haired girl feel somehow naked. Fake smiling for the third time she finally spoke “ _Misfit”_  

 _What the fuck?_  Was she trying to insult her in her own house? She wasn’t supposed to be Cersei’s target. She was about to tell her to shove the empty glass of wine up her arse when Catelyn rushed, shutting her daughter up and leaving the curses at the tip of her tongue with a warning look.

 _«She’s drunk»_ Catelyn eyes explained.

 _«I’m going to fuck this bitch up»_ Arya’s responded.

Anyway, Catelyn ignored her daughter’s burning gaze and tried to keep up the conversation with her husband’s best friend wife. “But from what I’ve heard Robert’s eldest is a nice young man, a really decent and hardworking boy who looks just like his father at his age” Arya understood her mother’s unspoken words: _He’s not like your blond shitty bratty oldest son._ Of course Catelyn wouldn’t let Cersei get away with it. Arya smirked. “And maybe he doesn't call or anything because he's busy with this new college life”

Cersei didn’t like Catelyn’s words. Her mouth twitched and Arya wanted to laugh. But the blonde woman always had a way to recover.

“That’s probably true. The thing is that I’m sure that your _nephew_ will do great there, maybe he’ll find some friends to make him feel like _family_ ” Cersei smirked. Arya knew what she was saying and judging by the way her mum looked she knew it too.

But Catelyn was too much of a lady to punch Cersei in the face.

“ _My son_ will do great anywhere. He is a nice decent boy, Ned and I made sure to raise him like that” Catelyn smiled.

Cersei was about to respond when the bell rang, announcing the arrival of new guests. Arya hurried up to talk before her mum. She knew who was at the door, she had received a text minutes before.

“I’ll go mum, keep up the _entertaining_ conversation with Mrs. Cersei” She grinned. The blonde glared at her but Arya didn’t care. She was too anxious to worry about Cersei Lannister at the moment.

The entrance of the house was filled with a silver blonde family, whom Arya hurried to greet politely like her mother always told her to. She hugged Daenerys and Rhaenys and kissed Rhaella’s cheek. Arya tried her best to ignore Aegon’s burning smirk but it was too deep and it was starting to make her blush.

«Silver haired fucker»

“They’re all at the back, come in, you’re in your house” She smiled. The Targaryens smiled back at her.

“You’re too nice my girl” Rhaella delicately grabbed Arya’s arm. “Let’s go. Don't want to keep the wolves waiting for us”

The family started to make their way to the backyard but Arya took the opposite direction. She grabbed the last boy’s arm –unlike Rhaella and her gentle touches- and led him upstairs. Her mum would be distracted dealing with Cersei and now with the arrival of the Targaryens, so she would be fine.

“We have like twenty minutes. Thirty at much” She stated still leading the silver haired boy without looking at him.

“I think that’ll be more than enough. I saw those pics you sent me earlier on my way here” He answered with a deep but amused voice. Arya ignored him as she shoved Aegon into her room and checked that there was no one else on the hallway. Once she felt safe she entered her room and locked the door.

The moon was the only source of light there. It gave Aegon a dim look. Arya liked it.

“You destroyed those girls today. A shame I missed the fight though” The room was dark but she noticed his smirk as he leaned on the bookshelf near the window. Arya stifled a laugh.

“That was even prettier than the game”

Aegon grinned “I doubt it. You playing is one of the most beautiful things I’ve ever seen”

The girl rolled her eyes “Don’t start with that corny horseshit”

He laughed “It’s not horseshit. And I’m not being corny. You are better than any of the guys at my team”

Arya frowned. Did he really mean it or was it to get her faster on bed? Nonetheless, Arya smiled. It meant a lot coming from the proud captain of St. Baelor uni football team.

“Well captain” She smirked “Show me _your_ moves then” Arya threw herself in Aegon’s arms and met his lips.

 

* * *

 

 

The only person that noticed Arya’s antics was Sansa, who smirked as she gracefully took a sip of champagne, making Arya’s cheeks redden a bit.

“It must’ve been good, you’re blushing like a maiden” Arya’s eyes widened at her brother’s voice behind her. So, Sansa wasn’t the only one that knew.

“Shut up Robb. Let me remind you that your room is next to mine and I’ve heard Jeyne scream more times than I’ve heard her pray”

The auburn haired boy laughed loudly and patted Arya’s shoulder roughly. She was _one of the boys_ after all. “Always so sweet, my dear sister” He laughed again and walked away.

Arya didn’t care if Sansa and Robb knew. Actually she didn’t care if any of her siblings, but Rickon, knew. That little shit would say a snarky comment on dinner and sell her in no time unless she bought him something. Sansa and he weren’t so different after all.

Talking about the devil, little Rickon appeared, acting shady like only a cringe-y twelve-year-old would act. He was wearing dark shades like it was the sunnier summer day and a baseball hat.

“Jon sent me. Meet him in Sansa’s room”

If it were the case of a different family, Arya would have had at least frown and ask what the hell they wanted. But Arya knew her siblings. So she just shrugged and walked in the house again.

Rickon followed her like he was some kind of bodyguard and it was starting to annoy her. When they reached Sansa’s room she turned away and raised an eyebrow.

“Do you really have to do this?” She knew she had to understand, she had also been an annoying kid, she knew it too well. But sometimes… She just couldn’t handle it.

Rickon’s expression was unreadable “Shut up or I’ll tell mum about the disgusting things you were doing with Aegon in your room”

Arya’s eyes widened “What do you know about it?! You’re twelve” She spat.

“But I’m not stupid. I know what sex is”

The dark haired girl stared at her brother speechless. Rickon was going to be a dangerous being.

The kid hid a smile and opened the door. Jon was sitting on Sansa’s bed with his head on his hands. He looked up and his eyes lit up at the sight of his little sister.

Rickon stretched out his hand and Jon handed him a 20 stags bill. The kid smiled satisfied and left the room.

“Did you really pay him 20 silver stags to pick me up?” Arya frowned. She knew Jon could be stupid., but not at that point. “Couldn’t you just text me?”

Jon’s mouth twitched. “No I couldn’t. Ygritte has my phone. Besides… He is in charge of… Other things” He shrugged. Arya understood, Rickon could be a little shit, but a really smart and sneaky one. He had done dirty jobs for Arya before, like spray painting _fucking cunt_ in Joffrey Baratheon’s car while they were on class so she couldn’t be the one to blame or stoning her obnoxious science teacher, Mr. Pycelle’s house windows after saying that she wouldn’t get to be anything and that instead she would always be _no one_ –she had to thank him though, she embraced the nickname and sent various threats with it-

“So… What’s the deal?” Arya asked. She had heard _Ygritte_ and was afraid it had something to do with her.

“I need you to pass as me. Just for a few minutes. Just try to hide but not enough, you know? Like make her think you’re me and you’re avoiding her for a few minutes enough to confuse her”

Arya frowned. She knew too well who was Jon talking about. “Why don’t you just break up with her already?”

Jon sighed and ran a hand through his hair “She’s… Ygritte”

Arya understood. Ygritte was Jon’s girlfriend, or at least self-claimed girlfriend. Annoying and rude, and sometimes even abusive. Sansa, Robb, Bran and her had tried to get him into consciousness and get him to break up with her but she just… Wouldn’t leave him, it was impossible.

“Then call the police and give her arse a restriction order”

“Arya, you know I can’t” He sighed again. Jon was either too good or too smart to do that.

Arya smirked “Then let me handle it. Bet she doesn’t even try to come near this house after it”

Her brother shook his head “Please, _little sister_ , just do this for me today. Don’t beat her or anything. I promise you I’ll break up with her later”

Arya frowned again. She didn’t understand what Jon was trying to do and why he didn’t end it all already. But he was her brother after all, and he had helped her before with stuff that not even Rickon could vandalize out of. He was the only person that always told her to be herself instead of _a better person_ , he was the one that always support her and taught her to stand up for her choices.

“If she shouts at me like she did to you the other day at the pub I will hit her on the liver I swear”

Jon laughed “Couldn’t expect any less. But please, try not to do it” He kissed the top of her head. He then picked up a black hoodie that was standing out in Sansa’s light pink satin bed sheets and handed it to her.

“Mum will kill me once she sees me with it” Arya grinned.

“I’ll owe you one little sister” He patted her shoulder and proceeded to go to the bathroom. “Just twenty minutes” He said from the room.

Arya groaned. Those were going to be the largest twenty minutes in her life. She heard Jon opening the door, and then she saw from the bedroom’s window the weirwood tree moving.

She sighed and put on the hoodie, covering most of her face and her slim body.

 

* * *

 

“JON?!” Arya stopped in her tracks and began the getaway she didn’t want to start in the first place. Ten minutes had gone by so peacefully, but Arya knew better, when it came to Ygritte nothing was quiet for long. She easily passed through the party guests hearing the redhead shouting behind her “ARE YA HIDING FROM ME BOY?!” Arya wanted to turn around and hit her with a one of the trays the waiters her mother hired were carrying. She stumbled upon an older lady and realized it was Olenna Tyrell. She couldn’t deal with it at the moment so she just ignored her and her protests. Arya gave a quicksilver turn to see where the girl was but the bright red hair was nowhere to be seen, making Arya nervous. Ygritte was mental, she could appear out of nowhere anytime. Arya had to be precautious.

However, in her quick glance she clashed with another person in front of her. Gods, it was actually like a giant.

Robert Baratheon was already hammered, his face was as red as Ygritte’s hair and his laugh was loud and annoying. This man could drink water and get drunk with it.

“Eh watch it boy” He meant it as a joke but his gruff voice always made everything he said sound like a threat.

Arya tried to escape again but next to Robert Baratheon, Ned Stark stood, with a soft yet confused look on his face.

“Arya? I thought you were Jon” He tilted his head a bit to the right like he always did when trying to understand his broods. “I guess it’s the wine. It means no more for me” He smiled.

Robert laughed gutturally “Don’t be lame Ned. If I keep drinking, you keep drinking, understand?!”

Ned laughed too “Don’t you see I just confused my own daughter with my son?” Her father constant grinning was exposing him, but Robert’s own drunkenness was overshadowing it.

The tall man frowned and tilted his head down to take a closer look at Arya “Is this not your boy? They look so much alike. Seven hells Ned I’ll be damned, you’re right, you better stop drinking. You don’t want to shag Lysa tonight thinking its Catelyn don’t ya? Ha!”

Ned tried to choke a laugh, but failed at it. He was definitely getting drunk, Ned Stark would have never laughed at such thing. Arya would have laughed too if she wasn’t trying to escape from such a psychopath bitch.

Arya left the old men just in time to see Ygritte’s murderous glare in her direction. She turned around and tried to run in between the bunch of people.

«I swear I’ll get something from Jon. The switchblade I saw at the mall the other day was sick. Or a new pair of boots. No, no, better yet, new footie shoes. That’s it! The new Adidas ones»

Arya kept daydreaming about her new shoes until she saw Shireen and Margaery gossiping about something. She hadn’t seen her best friends all night so it was relieving to find nice faces for a change instead of Ygritte chasing her like she just killed her mother and then took a shit on her corpse.

“… She thinks she’s so mean but after I fuck her boyfriend we’ll see who’s trashier” Margaery was smirking devilish while Shireen laughed with her eyes closed. When Arya appeared both frowned, it wasn’t until she rose her face that both girls’ faces lit up with questions.

“Arya I swear we thought you were Jon. We’ve been seeing you acting all shady back there and hiding like you just killed someone. We thought you were stoned or something”

Arya shook her head “I’m disguised as Jon because bloody Ygritte is here and he needed to do something” They raised their eyebrows. “I don’t even know, don’t ask me”

“Well mate Ygritte’s almost here” Arya gave a quick glance behind her at Margaery’s words. Indeed, the girl was approaching faster than a snake and as murderous as one.

“Shit. Come with me” Arya and her friends ran into the house –again- and went upstairs to Sansa’s room.

“What are we doing here?” Shireen asked once Arya closed the door behind her.

“Jon should come up from the bathroom’s window any time now. In the meantime, we are safe here from that psychotic cunt. I don’t think she would dare to come in Sansa’s room” The girl explained.

Margaery laid in Sansa’s bed and laughed. She was actually her sister’s best friend, but then she started to hang out with Arya as well when they started playing together, and realized that they were not as different as they thought. They were a killer pair.

Instead, Shireen was the moral support of the group. It was her the reason they hadn’t gotten in as much trouble as they could have. She was the nice, angelic baby friend.

“You Starks are crazy” The oldest girl laughed again. “By the way, Aegon was looking for you”

Arya didn’t blush that time. Instead she rolled her eyes. Of course Margaery would know that she was shagging Aegon in her room not long before. Margaery could know if you had sex the night before by just looking at you. It was a gift, according to her. It was weird, according to Arya.

“Whatever” Arya didn’t like to talk about Aegon. Not even to her friends. She wasn’t the type of person to be in a relationship and to go on dates and say _I love you._ The whole dating thing seemed stupid to Arya. She had come into the world alone and she would die alone. She didn’t need any boy -or girl- beside her to make her feel whole. However, people around her liked to not mind their own business and often would call Aegon and her “a couple”. Aegon himself had asked her before to be his legal girlfriend, and Arya –after begs and promises- had accepted under various terms, some of them being not pet-callings, not corny bullshit, no girlfriend/boyfriend calling, and not _I love yous_ , at least not in front of people.

“It doesn’t look like _whatever_ Arya. You blush and try to hide your smile when we talk about him” Arya groaned, but Margaery kept talking “I know this is none of my business or Shireen’s or anybody else’s but this could wrong you, you know? You try to bury your feelings but it’s hurting you and it’s hurting him. Just be honest with yourself and you’ll see how good it can feel”

The girl was about to respond when the room’s door opened abruptly and a really angry Ygritte showed up.

“JON! THINK YA REALLY CLEVER HUH?!” She approached Arya and took the hood off of her head. Blue eyes widening at the sight of the girl.

“You must be really stupid! I didn’t know Jon was one sixty tall” Arya shouted back at her.

Ygritte looked confused. At least that made Arya’s blood cool a bit. “Where is ya stupid brother?”

Arya pursed her lips. She was dying to shout at her that Jon had escaped the party because of her and that he didn’t want to see her bloody face ever again but she contained herself. «This is Jon’s business. Not mine» “He’s downstairs, you twat”

Ygritte narrowed her eyes. She had a sharp tongue but so did Arya. The redheaded girl seemed to think better about it for once in her life and turned around with a growl, leaving Arya with her insults at the tip of her tongue.

“I didn’t know she was so obnoxious” Shireen commented once she was certain that Ygritte was long gone.

“Obnoxious is not the proper word for her. Psychotic bitch is” Arya’s eyes lit up with glee, a drastic change from the killer glare Ygritte triggered “Psychobitch”

Both her friends laughed at that, making Arya giggle a bit too. A sound was then heard on the bathroom. And a few moments later, Jon appeared from the bathroom, a big grin on his face, only to be wiped out after noticing the three girls on the bedroom.

“Hey, Marge, Shireen” He greeted them trying not to sound awkward. They smiled at him and then he looked at his sister “Gave you many problems?”

Arya fake smiled letting Jon know it. Her brother sighed. “At least I got to call her a twat”

Jon laughed “Thanks little sister” He mussed up her hair “I’ll owe you one”

«Adidas shoes» “Yes you will” Her brother left the room, and so did she and her friends moments after.

She avoided Aegon the rest of the night. She didn’t want to realize that what Margaery was telling her was true.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so, this is a thing I've been thinking on for a while, I don't know if it has been done yet, but I saw this movie the other day and thought that it would be a great AU for asoiaf, Arya's character especially. This is the second fanfic I've done in english (it's not my first language) so, sorry for some mistakes. I hope you enjoy it, it's something that has been on my mind for a while so I'll try to write it as better as I can :)
> 
> Ok soo another thing is I have nothing against Ygritte i think she's a great and badass character. But I needed to find a (kinda crazy) girl for Jon, and I just didn't picture anybody else.


	2. Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Broken hearts and odd thoughts.

Winterfell’s high school and St. Baelor’s university shared the football field since it was the largest one in the region. College classes started the same week as school ended, so Arya got to share practices with Aegon those days.

The girl’s football team was a _special one._ It ran with the luck of only having six hours of practice per week since the boys’ team needed more time –for reasons that neither the director nor the coach could explain without coming up with a misogynist excuse- and apparently they needed the whole field, so sharing it wasn’t an option. And on top of that, since the St. Baelor team had the annual game versus Riverland’s uni in a month, they lowered their hours from six to three that very last week. Arya was furious.

Aside from the unfair shit both St. Baelor’s coach and Winterfell boys' coach were coming up with, Arya had a weirdly nice week. Aegon went to her house every day after her classes and then he would take her out somewhere.

It was on Thursday, when Aegon took her to the fair at the beach, that Arya realized that she liked it, being Aegon’s _girl_ , so she decided that from that very moment, she would open up about her feelings and would deal with them.

That was the night before, he took her home and they snogged for a few minutes in his car before she said those words in between kisses. The silver haired boy broke the kiss and looked at Arya with a frown.

“What?” His voice was low, and that word nearly came out as a whisper.

Arya was afraid she fucked up, but she was in too deep now, she wouldn’t back down then “I said I love you Aegon”

Aegon’s eyes went wide and in his beautiful mouth a small grin formed “Do you really mean it?” He did whisper that time. His smile was sad but his eyes were ignited.

Arya smiled too “I mean it”

The next thing Arya felt was Aegon’s lips on top of hers, hungrily kissing her like he hadn’t done it in years.

“I love you too Arya” He started to kiss her jaw, and then her neck “So much”

The next morning Arya was still thinking about it and how _good_ it actually felt. Margaery’s words at the party were swimming in her head at the same time as Aegon’s the night before.

«Oh no, what is happening to me? »

Her mother noticed Arya’s weird behavior and like only a mother would do she smirked and raised an eyebrow while watching her youngest daughter eat her cereal.

“You look happy, darling”

Arya wanted to shove her face on the cereal bowl and drown. _Not her mum._

“It’s the last day of school. That’s it” She took a spoonful of cereal trying to avoid any type of conversation with her mum at the moment. She knew where Catelyn was heading.

Even though Arya wasn’t looking at Catelyn, she knew her smirk widened “Is that it? Or is it the last day _you had_ with Aegon?”

Arya dropped her spoon on the marble island and finally looked up at the older woman “Mum, please, don’t”

“You two are going serious now isn’t it? He’s such a nice boy I adore him. I can’t wait to see you both on the debutante ball, you are going to be the best couple there. And your sister and her companion too of course!”

If there was something worse than talking about her relationship with Aegon with her mother was talking about the bloody society ball. Just thinking about it made Arya want to puke.

“Mum, I told you. I’m not going to the thing, I find it stupid and humiliating and outdated and… Rubbish in general!” Arya didn’t want to start her morning stressing out but she had told her mother thousands of times before that she wasn’t going to do the stupid debut in society. Arya hated society! Why did she have to introduce herself into it?

“Arya, please, I did it, your aunt did it, your grandmothers and great grandmothers did it. It’s a tradition in our family!” Catelyn insisted.

“In your family! But _we_ are a northern family now and we don’t have to do such things. Aunt Lyanna didn’t do it”

“And look how she ended!” Catelyn spat with a tough and derogatory tone Arya didn’t expected, making the girl frown.

“She may have made wrong choices before but still she’s a better person than half those cunts on society! I’m not going to do it and you can’t make me!”

Arya stood up abruptly and left the kitchen before letting her mother answer back at her. _Seven hells why did it have to be such a mess?!_ Sansa was going to do the thing, wasn’t it enough to her mother? 

She wasn’t going to do it and if she had to pay one hundred dragons to Rickon to help her burn down the whole ball hall then so be it.

The rest of the morning went average, math class, high valyrian class, history of Westeros class, lunch break, biology class, chemistry class, until finally school was over and football was coming.

Shireen and she were still laughing at Loras’ mocking of Mr. Pycelle when they met with Margaery at the locker changing room, whom was waiting alongside the other girls of the team.

Arya approached her friend with a grin “It physically hurts me to say this but… You were right”

Margaery grinned as well “I know. I’m always right but what exactly is it about this time?”

Arya bit her lower lip. It felt embarrassing admitting those things out loud, but Margaery was her friend. And if she fucked up, the girl would get her out of it like nothing ever happened “Aegon” She finally said.

Margaery’s grin changed into one of her typical smirks, those that looked like she knew when and how you were going to die “So you finally accepted it”

Arya’s grin was bittersweet “Yes”

Margaery nodded, her smirk filled with pride “I’m glad Arya”

They got out of their complex school uniform and changed into the black and white t-shirt and shorts from football training. The group of girls was heading to the field when they noticed a much bigger group already on it, _red and black, St. Baelor,_ alongside with the respective St. Baelor and Winterfell’s coaches.

Arya heard Jeyne Poole mutter a _“What is going on”_ while the boys on the field began their warming. As they approached the two men the confused mumbles became louder, understanding the situation.

Arya didn’t say a thing, she just kept walking towards the men, with an unpleasant frown on her face, a soccer ball under her right arm, and a group of –now protesting- girls behind her. She just wanted to be sure of the circumstances before doing something impulsive, something atypical in Arya’s behavior, but the girl had a feeling that the presence of those two men meant something else than just not letting them play, so she had to be careful.

Coach Slynt and coach Thorne ended their conversation as soon as the girls stood in front of them. Thorne’s expression was unreadable as always, his blue eyes were as hard as a college football trainer’s and harsh like they were always judging you. Slynt’s face on the other hand, was plain, like always, but a shadow of a smirk was on his lips and Arya could perceive the gleam of mock and self-assurance. However, for the first time Arya didn’t feel intimidated by their glances, if this was something Arya couldn’t fight out of, then she sure as hell wouldn’t let them rejoice much on their win.

Her team was still protesting when she turned around and gave them a look that shut them up. The girls obeyed and Arya faced the men again. “Its three fifteen. Our training hour”

Once again, the teenagers behind Arya started to complain. Words like “unfair” and “disrespect” were often used.

Coach Slynt hurried to talk, and judging by the other’s face, for Thorne’s disgust.

“There’s something we need to tell you, _ladies_. As you know, Winterfell and St. Baelor share the field, and have been doing so since Governor Brandon Stark built it so many years ago. So, let’s be honest here, Winterfell boys have more games than you do, and don’t get me started on St. Baelor’s Dragons, they are a top uni league, and the game against those fishes is in a month… What I am trying to say here is, those teams need the field more than you do. Not many women matches are _profitable_ , so it’s better to give that time in the field to those who need it the most”

Arya was speechless. The words behind her changed to a not so nice ones.

_“Where are we going to train then?”_

_“You can’t do that!”_

_“Profitable my arse!”_

Coach Slynt looked overwhelmed with the rage he had triggered on those girls. He tried to calm them down, while Thorne just condescend to look at Arya, whose head was starting to hurt from thinking.

An idea then appeared.

“You are really quiet captain” Thorne finally spoke, a hint of jape on his tone, making the rest of the girls –and Janos Slynt- shut up. Arya looked at the man dead in the eyes.  «He cannot intimidate me»

“Why don’t we play with the boys then? Women matches may not be profitable because you never let us play, so why not making a mixed team?”

Once more the girls’ voices was heard, only that time it was filled with cheers, backing up their captain. The fuss had turned into an uncontrolled commotion, the training boys stopped their moves and got near to see what was happening. Arya noticed Aegon approaching and in less than a blink he was next to her, an inquiring look on his face.

“We can’t do that. It’s against the rules” Slynt tried to defend himself. That was a stupid excuse, and Arya was running out of fucks to give, punching the coach on the face was tempting her.

“What is against the rules is take away our training hours, now the field and eventually our team because we don’t have cocks” Slynt was about to interrupt but Arya shut him up “It’s sexist and unfair. And if you know what is good you’ll let us play with the boys. We are on the same level as them and you know it!”

“Was that a threat Miss Stark?” Thorne observed but Arya ignored him. He was not his coach. He didn’t have anything to do with her school.

“You are girls! Ladies! And I didn’t want to say this but you know it is true... Women should not be on the football field-”

Insults were thrown again. _Was this really happening?_ Arya could tell the principal… But he wouldn’t do shit. He wasn’t very fond of the girls’ football team. Actually no one was very fond of the girls’ football team at Winterfell High School. They were fucked. But Arya wasn’t going to shut up then. They had insulted her and her team and she wasn’t going to take it.

“Aegon!” She turned around to face her boyfriend “You said it yourself the other day. That I was better than any of the guys at your team. Does that not mean anything coming from the St. Baelor captain, coach Slynt?”

Laughs were heard, and everybody was staring at Aegon then. His skin turned almost as light as his hair and his mouth opened in a way to say something, but his words didn’t come out.

Arya looked at him pleading, it didn’t matter if he really didn’t mean it that night, even though it hurt her to think that was the case, still, all she needed was him to support her and her team.

“Aegon?” Arya furrowed her eyebrows. _Why didn’t he say a bloody thing?_

His teammates started to mutter things as well, but Arya didn’t care about their words, she just needed to hear Aegon repeat what he had told her the week before. For the sake of her team. For her sake.

 _“Yes Aegon? Did you really said that?”_ Some guy shouted from the back. There was something about the way college lads always shouted everything that exasperated Arya. Then the others started pushing as well.

_“Is she really better than us?”_

_“Speak, captain. Wouldn’t you like to change us all for a bunch of girls!”_

Arya didn’t looked any other way than Aegon’s violet eyes. _Please_ , her gaze begged. _Please, please, please._

“Is that true, Aegon?” It was now Thorne that spoke, making the boy break away from her stare and look at the man in front of him instead. Arya knew that everything depended on what he would say, it became clear. Aegon’s opinion was important to Thorne, he respected him. And Thorne’s opinion mattered to Slynt. All he had to do was repeat his words. _Why was it so hard to him?_   “You really said that? You think she plays better than any of your team mates? Should we give her a chance?”

 _Yes!_ Arya wanted to scream. «Aegon, please just say yes and that’d be it. Do it for me»

He looked at her and then back at Thorne.

_Please don’t._

“No, I never said that”

Arya felt like someone had punched her on the chest. The sensation was odd, her heart was racing and she felt like she couldn’t breathe. Was it disappointment? Surprise? Pain? She didn’t get to know, her anger was rising quickly, overshadowing any other emotion she got to feel.

“Fucking liar”

Aegon’s mates were laughing and even coach Thorne looked like something was amusing him. But what hurt Arya the most was Aegon’s smirk, it was bright and charming but Arya could see behind it, _regret._

That was what pushed Arya to the edge. He was _manly_ enough to humiliate her in front of everybody but not brave enough to speak his mind and say what he was really thinking.

“Arya, just forget about it ba-”

Aegon’s words were frustrated by Arya’s quick fist against his nose. Blood sprayed on their faces.

“Don’t talk to me. Ever again”

Arya turned around and left the field.

 

* * *

 

 

_With your feel on the air and your head on the ground_

_Try this trick and spin it, yeah_

_Your head will collapse_

_If there’s nothing in it_

_And you’ll ask yourself_

_Where is my mind?_

_Where is my m…_

“What the fuck?!” Arya shouted as someone behind her snatched her hoodie and earphones out, pulling her hair a bit in the process as well.

The sight of Ygritte was never pleasant to Arya, but that special day she felt like she was going to finally punch her in her fucking freckled face.

“Ugh are you passing as your brother again?! I was shouting at you thinking you were him and you were ignoring me!”

Arya gave the girl her best fake smile.

“Ygritte, I am going to give you the chance of your life. You can get the fuck out of my face in this exact moment or I’ll shove your own arm up your arse till it comes out of your mouth”

The redheaded girl seemed to understand that it was better not to mess with Arya that day, so she just groaned and turned around, walking back to her red car parked on the other side of the street.

She saw the weirwood tree and then the big house that harbored her father, her mother, her five siblings and their respective pets.

It made her feel at ease, finally being home. Maybe she’d spend all summer there, who knew? Arya didn’t think she’d be able to regain her motivation, she had promised herself that Thorne’s and Slynt’s _and_ _Aegon’s_ words wouldn’t affect her. And they didn’t. _Kind of._ However, they weren’t the reason Arya was feeling so shitty.

Maybe, after all they were right. Maybe football wasn’t for girls. Maybe she was wrong and her real fate was to be like her mother and Sansa. Maybe she really was odd. Maybe she had to do her debut on society and then get married and have children. Maybe that all was meant to be, maybe Arya was trying to escape from the inevitable.

With a heavy sigh, Arya opened the door trying not to think anymore, her head was starting to ache and she knew she was causing it herself.

Arya felt the calm spreading in her body as soon as the familiar pine smell reached her nose. At least she was home.

She tried to make her way to the stairways when a deja vu feeling filled her and her mother stopped her in her tracks, a broad smile on her face.

“How was school, my little girl?” Arya tried not to furrow her eyebrows at Catelyn’s soft tone. The last time she saw her, Arya basically called her entire circle of friends cunts so she didn’t expect her mother to be so sweet with her after so soon.

“Fine” Arya lied. She wasn’t in the mood to talk, all she wanted was to go to her room and take a nap.

“Listen, I know this morning was a little too harsh, and I don’t want to push you to do things you don’t want to do. I’m sorry Arya” Catelyn gave her a sad smile. Arya couldn’t help it but to smile back at her. Maybe she also had to apologize.

“I’m sorry too, mum” She didn’t know what else to say, Arya was never good with apologies.

Catelyn grinned “When I went to the market today I passed by the mall and looked at this and thought of you” The woman handed Arya a bag with the name of a fancy jewelry store printed on it “As an apology”

Arya then furrowed her eyebrows. _Where was her mother heading with it?_   She pulled out a black velvet box from the bag and looked back at her mother. She had to admit it, she was excited. She liked gifts, who didn’t? Even if this one came as a shady way of an apology from her mother.

Arya opened up the box and her breath caught in her throat. A black gem teardrop pendent in a silver slim chain. 

“Mum… _Seven hells”_   The necklace was beautiful. Arya wasn’t fond of wearing many accessories but this necklace was spectacular. It was simple and it was indeed something Arya would wear.

Catelyn laughed “I knew you’d like it. You should wear it for the first time somewhere special…” Arya nodded without paying much attention, she just wanted to go to her room and see how it fitted her. “… Like a party… Or a ball”

There it was. Catelyn was definitely up to something and Arya had caught it. She dropped her gaze on the garment and looked at her mother.

“Is this to try to convince me to go to the debutante thing?”

“Arya please! You are my daughter! Nothing else in the world would make me as happy as seeing you and Sansa walk down the stairs and make your debut!” Her mother exploded “And imagine you wearing that necklace with a beautiful dress! It doesn’t have to be a light color as long as _you_ _just go please!”_   Arya rolled her eyes and snorted. _Was that really happening?_ “And how good you and Aegon will look side by side! Gods Arya, how can you not want this?!”

Arya didn’t care about her mother talking all day about the debut but hearing about Aegon made her blood boil “Mum, Aegon will not accompany me. Ever again. We…” She hesitated “Broke up”

Catelyn’s face fell “Wh… What? Why?”

“Because he is a liar and doesn’t care about my football team”

The woman frowned “You broke up with him… Because of your football team?”

Arya frowned as well “Yes mum, I broke up with him because our team is done and he could have helped us. But he didn’t”

Catelyn’s eyes widened “Your team is done?”

The girl sighed “Yes”

“Oh darling, I know how much it meant to you” Catelyn didn’t sound fake at that. She wasn’t the most cheerful person when it came to Arya and football but she still supported her daughter “I’m sorry”

“It’s okay… Can I go to my room now?”

Catelyn nodded “If you want to talk about it… I’m here”

Arya didn’t feel like talking with her mother about the hate she felt towards Aegon or the fact that losing her team made her feel like a part of herself was lost as well. Still, she agreed and made her way upstairs.

Arya yawned as she walked through the hallway, she wanted to sleep, the day had been a tiring one even though she didn’t do any physical activities.

Never before that hallway felt so infinite like Arya was feeling it that day.

As she was passing by Sansa’s room, Arya heard a thumping sound coming from her brother’s, then another. _Probably Robb again._ But the sound was coming from her other brother’s room and that kind of explained the reason he was sneaking in the house at four P.M.

Jon was supposed to be by that time on the Riverlands, settling down in his dorm room and getting to know the campus and his new mates. But judging by the noises coming from his bedroom –unless it was an actual thief- Arya knew Jon wouldn’t do any of that anytime soon.

Arya’s curiosity grew bigger than the exhaustion so she turned around and walked towards the other door she passed by seconds before.

Jon’s expression went from terrified to relieved when he saw Arya opening the door, he made a mute gesture to make her keep quiet.

The girl closed the door behind her and frowned, «What the hell was he up to now? »

“Why didn’t you use Sansa’s bathroom?”

“Mum was in the living room” The weirwood tree was completely visible from the living room. It was impossible to climb its trunk unseen if someone was at the room.

“Uhm” Arya noticed he was filling up a backpack “I have questions”

Jon smiled “It’d be weird if you didn’t” Arya rolled her eyes “I’m going to King’s Landing”

The girl’s grey eyes widened “What?!”

“Shh! Mum can’t know I’m here”

“Shush me again Jon and mum will be the last one of your problems”

“Sorry. I just… We have this big thing, this man saw us the other day at Castle Black and said that he wanted us at King’s Landing for the Summer festival. And this is a once in lifetime chance! We could get known and maybe even catch a contract, who knows? This is important, Arya”

“Who is this _man_?” It was too good to be true. The Summer Festival was one of the biggest music events in Westeros. Arya didn’t take away the fact that Jon’s band, _The Crows,_ was really good, they all were talented as hell and their songs were original –most of them written by Jon- so it wasn’t weird when it caught someone’s eye. Still, Arya had her doubts “Are you sure he’s taking you to King’s Landing to play and not to Volantis to dismember you and sell your organs or something?”

Jon laughed. Well, he was calmed, that made Arya relax a bit too.

“Arya, this is Davos Seaworth. _The_ Davos Seaworth. He happened to be there because he is on a new talents search, and he liked us so much he, himself, signed us up on the festival and gave us his number. How many people can say that Davos Seaworth gave them their number?!” Jon’s eyes were shining with excitement and Arya couldn’t help but smile at him.

Jon admired Davos since he started to play the guitar, he was the mastermind behind Jon and his mates’ biggest inspiration, _Free Folk_ , a –obviously- folk rock band led by a Viking-looking lad artistically named Tormund Giantsbane, Jon was obsessed with him, he teared up when the bearded man liked one of his tweets and had tried to influence his family into liking the band as well, Bran and Robb became fans and even Arya followed Tormund on Instagram –his rock star pictures were just too good, he got his account deleted once after posting a picture of him sitting on a floating pool chair smoking a joint, wearing crocs and a bear fur. Wearing _only_ crocs and the bear fur, _unbuttoned_ -. Arya was sure that if Jon got to meet him he would piss his pants or worse.

“That is sick” His brother smiled “But what about the uni? Don’t you start on Monday?”

Jon’s grin widened “That’s where _you_ come in, little sister” Arya flinched. Her usual self would had jump in and agree to do anything that meant trouble but all that Arya wanted was to sleep.

“What?”

“I need you to pass as mum and call in. Just say that... I don’t know, I’m sick and I won’t be able to go for a few weeks”

Arya frowned, again “Why don’t you call yourself? It’s college, not high school”

The older boy sighed “After all those issues in St. Baelor and mum’s insistence in Riverlands’ I don’t think it would be a good idea if I just don’t show up. This is a favor the dean is making to mum and I don’t want to look like I don’t appreciate it” That made sense, Arya nodded.

“I’ll call. How many days are you staying exactly? The festival isn’t until about three weeks”

“Three weeks it’ll be. _So far”_

The girl sighed that time “Okay. Do the others know?”

“Just Robb, and now you. I want to keep it that way”

Arya was about to ask another question when Jon’s phone started to ring, he picked up with excitement blazing in his face.

“Yes… Okay… Meet you there… Fine” He shove his phone into his pocket again “I have to go” He muttered as he dropped some stuff into the backpack and hung it over his shoulder, he grabbed another handbag Arya didn’t notice and threw it from the window “Just clothes” He explained as the dry sound was heard against the grass. He then picked up his guitar in its case and checked his room looking for something else when a third voice was heard from the ground floor.

_“Arya! Was that you?”_

Catelyn was heading upstairs. Arya and Jon looked at each other as they thought the same thing.

“Sansa’s bathroom” They spoke at the same time. The older boy grabbed the rest of his things and made his quick way out of the room “Love you little sister, see you in a few weeks”

“Good luck. Try not to get dismembered” She responded with a smirk. The thought of Jon probably getting famous thrilled her, the whole situation was exciting, she was happy for her brother.

Not long before, Catelyn’s voice was heard again.

“Were you talking to someone?” The woman’s frown showed confusion.

“Uh, yes. With Shireen” Arya tried to sound casual. Apparently, the woman bought it.

“Missing your brother already?” Catelyn’s raised eyebrow and general glance in the room made Arya understand her mother’s question.

“I guess so”

Catelyn smiled “I miss him too. But the Riverlands are not too far from here so he can come home whenever he wants, or we could go and pay him a visit any of these days. We could stay at Lysa's”

Arya tried not to cringe. If that visit happened he might as well just hope to get kidnaped and sold on the black market, easier than dealing with her mother’s wrath. Also, going to aunt Lysa's was never appealing to Arya.

“Well, I’ll go pick Rickon up from his practice. Like I told you, if you want anything just tell me”

Catelyn walked out the room leaving a deep-thought Arya. She’d call the uni and tell them that Jon had the smallpox or something and would end all that once and for all. But as she stood up to go to her room, a picture in Jon’s desk caught her attention.

All the Stark siblings, taken at Rickon’s last match not long before, the Tully resemblance of Robb, Sansa, Bran and Rickon was undeniable. But Jon and Arya truly looked like siblings, or even twins.

A neighboring howl startled Arya, making the girl turn her gaze away from the picture, looking then at herself in a mirror next to the closet.

Arya approached her reflection carefully like she was afraid of what she could see. The dark haired girl in front of Arya looked nothing like her. That girl was voiceless, a loser, a pleaser, _no one_.

A second howl joined the first one, and then a third. The little hairs on Arya’s arms and neck rose and her skin felt somewhat warmer, but the eyes of the girl in front of her turned cold as snow.

«That’s not me»

She was not a mouse. She was not a lamb. She was not a prey. She was a Stark with the blood of wolves. _She was a wolf._

Fuck it. Arya would never back down from a good fight. Arya would never let Thorne and Slynt and Aegon win. Arya would not just shut up and deal with the shit everybody was trying to put her in. Arya was a wolf while Thorne was a football coach, she was not going to forget.

She looked back at the family picture, the howls sounded like a melody, the wind outside sang and Arya took it as a sign. Maybe it was just the summer breeze and those were just dogs or maybe it was the gods. Either way, it meant something and Arya knew it.

It was mad, it was insane. She gave a quick glance at Jon’s closet and then again at herself and that time she recognized herself. That was when the idea that she was looking for came.

She wasn’t sure if it was a good one though.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said in the previous chapter, I have nothing against the characters in this story (aside from thorne and slynt, fuck them) I love griff/aegon but I felt like he would be the type of man to choose duty over anything else, however his feelings for arya were (are) genuine so... we'll just see. Hope you liked this chapter, Gendry is coming I promise. Also, if I made any mistakes, feel free to correct me, it's 4 am and I know i should update tomorrow after a good night sleep but I am a hasty bitch.


	3. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chat with Catelyn, some drastic changes and Riverlands' Uni.

 

Telling Catelyn about spending summer at uncle Benjen’s farm was the easy part. Convincing her, on the other hand, was a different case.

Ned Stark’s younger brother had always been lonesome and quiet, which was one of the reasons he lived on a farm upstate, two hours away from Winterfell. He did like having his nephews and nieces there though, ever since the Stark pups were nothing but children they loved going to uncle Benjen’s and live the country life _, the wild life,_ like Catelyn would call it, was in their blood. The football games at Benjen’s were the best ones, the great green fields and the sweet smell of winter roses in the air was a different experience than the stressing practices at Brandon Stark’s field, more than half of Arya’s favorite memories were at that farm, one of her fondest being that time all her siblings, her parents, Margaery, Shireen, Loras, Jaqen, Theon and Asha, even Joffrey –whom sadly Sansa was dating at the time- with his siblings Myrcella and Tommen, Daenerys, Rhaenys and _Aegon_ went together on a friends’ trip, they eventually started to play football, and then the game turned into a girls vs boys competition, and even Sansa played, which brought Arya more joy than she would ever admit, the girls won in the end, thanks to Joffrey and his pathetic abilities with a football and Loras’ purposely own goals, then they all went to the lake, pretended that the water wasn’t freezing and bathed and played like children, Arya would never forget the laughs and smiles of everybody there, even Joffrey’s and Aegon’s. It had been a great day and it didn’t matter what happened next, no one could take away the bliss Arya felt then and the memories she so fondly kept.

However, Arya’s favorite thing in Benjen’s farm was to grab her horse –a 15th birthday gift from her uncle- and get lost in the woods with Nymeria, her _dog_ they found in those same woods, by her side. Arya felt a freedom she didn’t feel somewhere else, and wouldn’t dare to say it out loud but she could feel the gods talking to her in the cool breeze between the trees. She felt a strong connection with those woods and whenever she raced in _Winter,_ the wind softly hitting her in the face and Nymeria’s grey fur alongside her it was when Arya knew where she belonged.

But none of that was going to happen.

To Catelyn and Ned, Arya was going to uncle Benjen’s, with barely phone service and slow internet, to help him with some work in the farm and aunt Lyanna, whom was living with Benjen since she reappeared in Westeros, with the gardening. Lyanna didn’t dare to put a step in Winterfell, she said that there was nothing else for her in the city but judgement and bad stares, nothing she ever cared about but still it was an annoyance and Arya knew it almost as well as her, instead, Benjen’s farm was on the country, people there didn’t know her and she could get to work on her flowers, ride horses whenever she wanted to and basically be away from society.

Something Arya would love to do.

However, she had a different mission that summer. And it had to start with convincing her mother that she was not up to something, and that she wasn’t getting in trouble.

“Mum, I’m going to uncle Benjen’s. What trouble could I cause?”

But Arya knew better, it wasn’t because of her, it was because of aunt Lyanna. Catelyn didn’t see her as a _moral influence_ to her daughters, much less Arya whose looks and spirits were very much alike with her aunt’s.

“It’s not that… It’s just… The whole summer? I know you love going to Benjen’s but maybe you should try to find doing something here!”

 _Where I can keep an eye on you,_ Catelyn’s eyes explained.

 “Mum, please. It’s summer. I haven’t rode _Winter_ in months! Nymeria needs to be in her environment! It’s not just for me but them too!” The first part was true, and Arya felt like shit for abandoning her horse for so long, even though she knew that with Uncle Benjen and Aunt Lyanna Winter would never be abandoned.

“Arya, I just… I don’t know. It’s not that I don’t trust you but I don’t want to bother Benjen all summer” Catelyn hesitated. Her blue eyes were filled with frustration like they always would whenever Arya started a discussion. She knew there was no way out.

“A bother? Mum, Uncle Benjen is always calling us to go! He’s always asking us to stay longer there!” Arya knew she had her mother against the ropes. Her excuses were running short and irrational each time.

“Well, ask your father then. If he thinks it’s fine then you’ll go”

Arya tried not to let out a grunt. As bad as it could sound, Arya could lie to her mother effortlessly, at least stupid lies like saying she was at Shireen’s when actually she was snogging Aegon in his car or stating that the teacher missed the class when meeting Catelyn at the skate-park near Rickon’s school, but doing it to her father, it was a different deal. Not only because Arya felt genuinely bad for lying at the man that supported her the most –besides from Jon- but also because Ned could read his children’s eyes and see through the lies.

Arya could not let that happen.

“But I am asking you, mum! You know father will say yes, why is it so hard to you?”

Catelyn furrowed her eyebrows, and tilted her head a little to the right. She looked like she was debating inwardly with her thoughts.

“Because I don’t know, daughter, I don’t want you to get used to the country life and forget about Winterfell” She fake smiled and it gave Arya all.

She didn’t want her to spend time with Lyanna because then Arya would want to become Lyanna.

Yes, she wanted a part of her life where the society meant shit to her and she got to ride whenever she wanted to but her mother was wrong in something: Arya was Arya. Not Lyanna.

And that was when an idea lit up in her dark haired head.

Arya smirked, it pained her to say those words, but she’d find a way out later.

“If you let me go, I’ll go to the society thing”

The woman’s blue eyes ignited and the frown in her forehead deepened “You’ll go to the debutante ball?” Her voice came out soft, like afraid Arya would change her mind.

 _“If_ you let me go to Benjen’s and spend the whole summer there”

Catelyn didn’t seem to think about it much.

“Of course! But you can’t change your mind after! This is a promise Arya, I’ll let you go to Benjen’s and you’ll do your debut in society”

Arya tried not to cringe at the words _debut_ and _society._ Rickon would find a way out, Arya wasn’t worrying about it much, all she needed was her mother’s consent and she got it.

“You know I always keep my promises” «But I don’t promise you I won’t try to keep that ball from happening»

Catelyn’s face softened, and a small smile formed in her red tinted lips.

“Fine” Arya gently sighed, but her mother wasn’t finished talking “I’ll drive you tomorrow, I’m too tired to do it today”

“Oh, no! Don’t worry! Jaqen will drive me” The older woman’s face showed distrust, not towards Jaqen, the older hairdresser Arya befriended by accident, but towards her own daughter and her sudden answer “He wants to buy organic vegetables and knows that upstate is cheaper and also buy some natural cow milk from Benjen, he says it’s the best”

Arya wasn’t sure if that sounded convincing, but driving four hours –going and coming- just to buy vegetables was something that Jaqen would positively do. Apparently Catelyn bought it.

“Better to me. Did you already talk with Ben?”

Arya nodded “He’s expecting me”

She wasn’t going to take the risk of having her mum call her uncle to find out that Arya never set a foot in the farm. Arya did talk with someone, Lyanna had promised her that no one would find out that she wasn’t there and that Benjen wouldn’t say a thing to her parents. She was grateful to them.

“Good. Well, I guess I don’t have to tell you to behave, but still… Don’t get in trouble Arya”

Arya hid a smile.

“I will stay out of it mum”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you sure Arya?” Shireen’s words were barely heard and not because of the loud music playing in the room “Couldn’t you just use a wig?”

Arya shook her head “Can’t take the risk of it falling. Besides, it’s just hair. I’ve cut my hair before”

“But never like that! What will you say to your mum once you come back? That you suddenly wanted to get rid of all of your hair?”

“It’s not all of it” Arya protested “It’s just a pixie cut. Like Ellen DeGeneres”

Shireen frowned “Well Arya it’s your choice. Still, it doesn’t mean you’ll look like a boy. Ellen’s hair makes her look like a woman” The girl explained.

Arya nodded, it made sense. But she had thought about it before “I’ve got it covered”

The night before after getting her mum’s permission to disappear the entire summer Arya called Margaery, to tell her everything about her plan.

“You are mad Arya. And I will never forgive you if you don’t give me anything to do with you” Was her response.

Next was Jaqen, whom she knew wouldn’t say no to her.

“Sure thing baby girl, I’ll help you, but you do know the mess you’re getting into right?”

“I know, but I just can’t stay here doing nothing about it. It’s not just about me anymore , you know?”

Jaqen hummed in agreement “I understand”

Next was Shireen, whom called herself because Margaery told her thinking Arya had done it.

“You know I support you, but are you one hundred percent sure about it?”

“Shireen, it’s not like I’m dying for the human race”

“No but you could get in trouble”

“Wouldn’t be the first time”

“You could get Jon in trouble”

Arya fell silent. She was glad no one had brought up that before, but Shireen was right. It was something Arya tried to avoid thinking, she knew that if she thought about it much, she would end up questioning herself and her mission.

Getting herself in a mess wasn’t something that worried Arya much, but getting Jon, or any of her siblings for that matter, in trouble because of her was something Arya couldn’t forgive herself.

“Arya?”

The girl hesitated.

“Shireen, what do you honestly think about this?”

There was a short silence, like her friend was looking for the right words.

“Everything you do Arya, you do great. I know this won’t be the exception. But, I want to know, are you doing this for yourself? Or just to get back at Aegon, Slynt and Thorne?”

Arya wanted nothing else but to prove herself. To prove that girls were just as good as boys. To shut everybody up and get her team back… But Arya also wanted vengeance. She wanted to kick St. Baelor’s arse and then spit on them.

“You know me Reen. I want both”

Shireen giggled softly “Then don’t look back. And make them pay”

Arya smiled then, she knew her friends would be there for her under any circumstances.

Jaqen and Margaery appeared, and the smiles on both of their faces proved that they had found everything they needed.

One hour later and Arya didn’t recognize herself. After Jaq cut her hair, like Shireen predicted she still looked like a girl, but her hair stylist friend had brought a fake beard, cut it and glued it on the sides of her face, creating sideburns making her look more masculine, finally he put on her some eyebrows extensions in a less shaped way, hardening her face.

“Holy shit Arya” Margaery grinned fascinated. Jaqen and Shireen smiled as well.

Arya took a glance at herself in the full body mirror. She had stolen Bran’s jeans since he was closer in size than Jon but the band tee did belong to the older brother. Underneath it, a chest binder hid her breasts, following the advice from a trans boy who was friends with Margaery.

“Don’t slouch like that. Not even boys stand like that” Margaery was checking on her friend, like a designer with his models before the fashion show.

“This is how I normally stand” Arya protested.

“Don’t”

“A girl has physically turned into a boy” Jaqen commented “But still talks like a girl”

“Fuck off” Her tone came out like her usual one. Jaqen raised an eyebrow, making Arya roll her eyes “Fuck off” She repeated in a much lower voice.

Arya was shocked with the way she looked, anybody could say she was -a shorter- Jon. Even she had a hard time recognizing herself on the mirror.

“Practice the talk. Think we’re your roomates” Margaery commanded.

“Uh… Hey, what is up mates… Have you seen that girl’s big arse? Such a fine arse? I’d like to grab it and-”

“Stop. Say that and you are going to fuck it up. Remember you are Jon, would Jon say something like that?”

Arya shook her head “No”

“What would Jon say?” Margaery put her hands on her hips, looking like a scolding septa.

Arya meditated.

“He wouldn’t say anything, he barely talks”

“Exactly. Follow his example and don’t speak”

Arya was about to protest but thought about it better. She had to pass unnoticed if she wanted the plan to work, so Margaery was right.

"Go again" Shireen spoke that time.

"Okay, let me just-" Arya cleared her throat "Uh, hey guys" She tried her best to deepen her voice. Jon's tone was low while hers was as high as a ten-year old. "My name's Jon"

"Don't force it, try to do it natural" Margaery suggested.

"My name's Jon" Arya repeated in a less deep and more comfortable tone. She felt like she still spoke like a girl. "It won't work" She sighed.

"It will work Arya! You look like a boy, act like a boy and sound like a... Well, a pubescent boy. Still a boy" Margaery took her hands to her chin as she checked Arya. Her groin caught Margaery's attention. "You should put on a sock down there. Jon's got a big-"

"KEEP IT TO YOURSELF! EW!" Arya didn't want to know what kind of disgusting things Margaery and her brother had done. Her friend's smirk was making Arya feel sick. "Stop it! Imagine if I fucked Loras!"

Margaery's smile deepened "I'd like to see that happen"

Arya rolled her eyes "Willas then!"

"I wouldn't mind"

"Ugh!"

"Okay, uh guys, if you wanna arrive on time you should get going" Shireen chimed in. 

Arya nodded, a small knot tying in her stomach made her feel self conscious. She mentally recited the mantra her dancing teacher had told her the first time he threw a wooden sword at her, so many moons before. _Fear cuts deeper than swords._

"Just have faith in you, girl" Jaqen smiled, seeing the insecurity growing up in Arya.

"Remember what I said to you. Just do your best, and _make them pay"_   Shireen smirked.

Arya smiled as well.  _Winter was coming for those fuckers._

 

* * *

 

 

"You okay?" Jaqen asked taking his sunglasses off as he stopped the car. The setting sun behind him made his red hair have a golden halo and the -according to an ofended Jaqen, trendy-  white streak shone like it was silver.

"Yes..." The commotion in the parking lot next to them was loud, the cars and people arriving that Sunday to the Riverlands University made Arya question if she was indeed showing up late or in actual time. Arya sighed "...I don't know"

"You're not sure about it" Jaqen gave her a knowing look. The girl nodded.

"I don't know if I can do this Jaqen. I was so sure all the way from home but as I approached here that confidence drifted. What if I can't fool them?" 

"You will"

"How do you know?"

The man smiled "I don't"

"Jaqen! Stop with your coded bullshit and talk clear to me"

 "A man has to drive all the way to Winterfell so you better get off the car now" He took his seatbelt off and got off the car. Arya imitated him and followed him.

"Jaqen!" 

The man ignored her as he opened up the trunk and took out her baggage.

"Jaqen please take me back this is insane. I'll get back at Thorne some other way but I can't do this"

"A girl will be exposed if she keeps talking like one" 

"Jaqen stop with the third person" He always did that to annoy her, or that was what she thought. "Take me home please"

He put the last bag on the floor in front of the girl "I'll take good care of Nymeria" He walked back to the driver door and hopped in the car.

 _Nymeria..._  Gods she was already missing her. But she had to pass unnoticed, and Nymeria would definitely draw attention. «Just a few weeks girl»

Arya followed him quick as a cat "Jaqen, if they find out and tell my mum... She'll kill me" She begged as he closed the door.

The man started the car, the sound making Arya anxious. All her stuff was out and apparently Jaqen was thinking about leaving her there as well.

Just when she thought he was leaving Jaqen opened up his window, his shades back on as he side smiled for a third time "Valar morghulis" Jaqen's blue Hyundai was a quick blur as he sped up down the street.

"FUCK!" She shouted with passion, hurting her throat in the process.

 

* * *

 

 

The campus walk wasn't easy. She had been in an uni before, bringing Jon and Robb food at St. Baelor and even sneaking in to give Aegon a quick visit. But the Riverlands Uni was nothing like St. Baelor.

Arya loved the North, yes, she wanted to travel all around the world, yet she knew that she would end up living her last years there.

However, there was something about the Riverlands that woke Arya's attention, maybe it was the deep green environment, the tree filled roads and the vibrant colors of the flowers that somehow reminded her of Benjen's farm. She wasn't in the North but she was sure the gods, her northern gods, were there, somewhere, she could feel them.

But somewhere didn’t mean close, the mayhem going on in the Riverlands’ Uni was insane.

After being asked by three lord of light followers to join the cult and _save his soul,_ some old Valyria history nerds and their book club and the fucking _Manaeri Limī Sōvī_ frat boys with their over excitement and painted faces, chanting their fraternity name asking if she/he was man enough to join them Arya felt like she was going to explode and stab the next person that spoke to her.

The only thing that mattered to Arya was the fucking football team, and not a single recruit was seen.

 «Later»

She had to settle down first, get to her dorm and try to relax a bit, see if she was capable to deal with all that mess _and then_ get on business.

_Relax, settle, join the team, destroy St. Baelor._

Like a piece of cake.

But as soon as she reached the dorms, fear crept through her like a demon possessing her soul. The mess in those hallways and the young men causing it was making Arya feel anxious.

«Fear cuts deeper than swords. Fear cuts deeper than swords. Fear cuts deeper than swords. Seven hells. Just get to your room and it’ll be over Arya»

She ran into a lad carrying a mattress filled with weird mustard-like stains on it, then, another guy elbowed her painfully in her face as he took off his shirt and tossed it around like a ball and finally she had to bow down quickly because an actual football was thrown in her direction.

 _Room 223._ «Finally»

She opened up the door as soon as she could, entered the room, and shut it down just as fast. A small sighed escaped her lips as the fuss was left behind the door.

She turned around when she felt the presence of other people in the room as well.

There were three young men staring at her, around Jon and Robb’s age. Each looking at her confused, amused and inquisitive respectively.

 “Oh hey!” Her voice didn’t sound _manly_ enough, Arya cleared her throat and frowned, trying to look less soft. “Hey… What’s up? I’m Jon” She tried to fix it up speaking a few tones below, her voice still sounding odd.  

But the guys seemed to have bought it though.

“Are you Gendry’s roommate?” The confused lad spoke.

 _Gendry_ , that name had a familiar ring.

Arya nodded “Aye… I guess”

The same lad frowned. He was chubby and had dark brown hair, and somehow gave Arya the air of being a nosy one.

“You look too young. Are you sure you’re in the right place?” «Shut up, you fat boy»

Arya was about to answer when the inquisitive-looking guy spoke up first.

“Let him be, Hot Pie”

“But man, dude looks like he’s fifteen or something”

«Fifteen seconds away from punching you in the face you cunt»

“Not all of us ate thirty meat-pies daily growing up” Arya couldn’t help herself. Confused, _Hot Pie_ apparently, seemed to understand the insult too late. Thankfully, Amused spoke up for the first time, a smirk growing up in his long face.

“Might be small but he ain’t no timid” The man approached and stretched out his hand “I’m Anguy, lad. Nosy over there is Hot Pie and pretty boy is Gendry. Your roomie” Arya shook his hand and nodded. She hadn’t even payed attention to her inquisitive-looking apparent roommate, but he was indeed a pretty boy… But there was something too familiar about him, «Where have I met him before?»

“Like I said before, I’m Jon… Stark” She felt like she had to give them _his_ –Jon’s- full name, maybe it’d make it more believable.

Inquisitive-Roommate-Gendry flinched at the sound of the last name, making Arya frown again.

“Ah yes, Stark. We were waiting for you. Another high society boy in Riverlands’ doesn’t get unnoticed. You should’ve done something pretty fucked up to get expelled from that pretty northern university of yours”

All Jon had done was beating fucking Ramsay Bolton up and the fucker had it coming. But _daddy Roose_ was on the student committee and a straight up snitch in general.

“Didn’t get expelled. My mum just made a deal to get me transferred here… I just fought this stupid cunt and she didn’t want me to get into more trouble because of him”

At least that part was true. Anguy nodded with his amused smirk still on his face.

“Oh, so a troublemaker ‘sides. Look at what we’ve got here” Arya couldn’t tell if he was mocking her or being honest. Still, she kept her face as serious as she could.

“At least we’re sure you’re gonna be great friends. The wolf and the stag. Both fiery and both fighters. Winter is coming indeed”

Arya narrowed her eyes. She didn’t like southerners using northern phrases for mockery, much less her family’s words. But there was a different thing that caught her attention from Anguy’s words.

“The _stag_?”

 Gendry got tense, Arya could tell.

“The Baratheon stag. He’s Gendry Baratheon, boy” Hot Pie scoffed like if she were the stupidest person in Westeros. She glared at him, about to insult him again when the mentioned boy spoke up for a second time.

“Drop it” He looked awkward, like the subject made him uncomfortable.

«So that’s where I know him» She had seen Gendry when both of them were nothing but children, she was about six and he was about nine when the Starks went to King’s Landing for a family vacation with the Baratheons. Robert had acknowledged he had a son the year before then, when Gendry’s sick and dying mother reached out to him to take care of their son. Robert was glad, a boy that looked like him in more ways than any of the others, according to his own words after Arya eavesdrop her father and best friend’s conversation.

But of course, Cersei Lannister, being the usual bitch she was, convinced Robert to send the boy off to some boarding school – _for a better education_ – And year after year, Cersei managed to get away with it, putting her own children on the spotlight like always.

That was a recurrent topic in _northern society_ , they always spoke –behind her back, obviously- about, in other words, how much of a bitch Cersei Lannister was, and that Robert was too obtuse for ignoring his own _beloved_ son because of her.

But the familiar look of the boy though, it wasn’t because she had met him twelve years before. It was because he was a Baratheon through and through, no one could deny it.

Suddenly, Arya got nervous again. He had met her before, and he had met Jon as well. _What if he noticed?_

But her thoughts were interrupted by Hot Pie’s consistent interruption.

“As you say mate. Anyway, I have to go, I refuse to queue for a bloody pizza at Acorn Hall so I better get going now before the rush hour”

“Me too” Anguy chimed in “Ya coming Bull?” The man seemed to have sensed his friend’s awkwardness.

Gendry shook his head “Got work to do”

Surprisingly, Anguy looked at Arya as well “What about you, wolf?”

Arya shrugged, “I still have to unpack. I’ve got quite some stuff to do too”

Anguy nodded and followed Hot Pie, whom stood at the door, frustrated for having to wait.

The boys left, the only sound was coming from the speakers of Gendry’s PC, Coffee and T.V by Blur playing softly in the background.

“So… What do you think about Riverlands’ so far?” The blue eyed boy awkwardly asked, trying to make small talk. Thankfully, Arya was good at that.

“I find it nice… Better than St. Baelor” «Fuck them» “So, uh, what are you studying?”

Gendry grimaced “Administration. My, huh, _father_ wants me to carry on the family business”

Arya couldn’t help but to make a face at that too “Sucks being the firstborn, right?”

The boy shrugged “You get to like it. ‘s not that bad” She wasn’t sure if he was talking about being the first son or the career.

Arya side smiled. She could swear this lad felt awkward with everything.

She took in the silence and checked what was going to be her room for the next month. In wasn’t half bad actually, her side was spacious, with quite a big closet, a good desk with a leather rolling chair and the bed looked pretty comfortable. Jon couldn’t complain about getting a bad dorm. She knew that was Catelyn's doing.

Arya then noticed Gendry’s side. A big flat T.V along with both the latest PlayStation and X-Box, a desk computer and a mini fridge were the first things that she noticed. At least Robert had his child well set. But the blue and red flags, the Riverlands’ trout sigil and the football team banner decorating his side of the dorm were the things that really caught her attention.

So Gendry was either on the team or a big fan of it. And judging by the way his huge arms flexed and his shirt was tight on his chest, Arya got to the conclusion that he was indeed on it.

Not that she had checked him out.

“Are you on the team?” The sound of her voice woke Gendry from an inner discussion he was apparently having with himself. His demeanor drastically changed at the mention of it.

He genuinely smiled, _and gods_ , that was a pretty smile.

“I’m the captain”

That changed things.

“You play?” It was weird how his mood had changed, like the mere mention of football somehow was a safe word to him.

“Aye…” She nodded

“I’m sorry… But I’m not sure about seeing you before at the games, or anything. I’m sure I’d remember seeing Jon Stark there, or my father’s best friend son for that matter”

That was because Jon didn’t played. He did but as a casual thing with Robb, Theon and Arya sometimes. But Jon’s thing had always been music.

Somehow Gendry mentioning Jon as her father’s son felt comforting.

“I played at Winterfell. Never joined St. Baelor”

Her roommate’s smile turned into a pleased smirk that Arya understood. St. Baelor _Dragons_ and Riverlands _Trouts_ had always been enemies, on the field and out of it.

“And why’s that?”

«Because I’m still in high school. Because I'm a girl. Because Jon doesn’t play»

“Because they suck arse. And coach Thorne’s a wanker”

Gendry laughed loudly. Arya rolled her eyes annoyed. _Was he making fun of her?_

"What's so funny?"

“It feels so satisfying to hear shit about Baelor from someone from Baelor, you know?”

“Well it’s the truth. They suck arse and I can’t wait for Riverlands to destroy them”

The boy raised an eyebrow amused “I feel like this is personal”

Arya narrowed her eyes «It is »

“I just don’t like them. They’re so smug all the time”

Gendry laughed again, making Arya  that time giggle a bit. It felt good to talk with someone that didn’t kiss St. Baelor’s arse for a change, though. That made Arya tell that the Riverlands journey could be fun.

His laugh stopped and that was when he talked again “So, are you thinking about joining the team?”

Arya smirked, she couldn’t look that excited about it, it could give her away “I'm counting on it”

«You are going down, Thorne. You are going down, Slynt. You are going down, Aegon»

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally gendry, i will go down with this ship i swear.
> 
> ok so I know that in the movie it's really awkward when viola meets duke and his friends (she's awkward as a boy in general) but i felt like I've already made Arya feel too odd already, and for her not to know how to behave like a boy, after living with four and basically being arYA STARK, it was too ooc. Like I said before, I will make some changes to the original movie because some things are way too ooc.


	4. Trials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya/Jon meets someone. Football trial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont know if y'all remember this fic but so many crazy things has happened this year so i barely had time to write. I hope i can update sooner.

Arya thought university classes were going to be incomprehensible and complicated, but aside from some complex words and lots of references from books and thoughts from dead philosophers she understood most of the things the teachers said. She took notes for Jon, since she was there she might as well do something productive and try to save her brother’s arse.

Roman law was the subject that was giving her more problems though, the class was finally ending when a bald man walked in the classroom, disturbing the lecture, he was wearing some round glasses and an electric red blazer, his eccentric appearance reminded Arya of Jaqen somehow.

The man falsely smiled and nodded at the teacher “I’m sorry I’m interrupting… Understanding well, aren’t we? Aren’t Romans exciting?” He exclaimed like a pre-school teacher. “I’m Thoros, I come from Myr and I am the dean of this amazing university, for those who don’t know me”

_The dean?_

Arya looked around in the classroom, everybody seemed like they actually knew the man and were used to his… peculiarity.

Of course they all knew him, this was a second year subject and Jon was the new guy after all.

“Anyway, I don’t mean to take time from you, professor. I just need Jon Stark to come with me”

Arya widened her eyes. _Had they found out?_

She cleared her throat and stood up, her heart racing, feeling like it was going to come out of her chest.

“Come with me lad” Thoros called her as he left the room.

She followed him out as she mentally calculated a getaway plan. She could go with the man, hit him in the head with something, knock him out and then escape… Or just run right there.

Instead she followed quietly. Inwardly pleading to the gods to get her out of it. _What was she going to say to her mum?_ That was going to be it, Catelyn would sign her arse up some modelling school or something Sansa-like the entire summer, make her go to all the society events or worse, send her to aunt Lysa’s for six months, her mother had threatened her before with it.

Not only that, but what about Jon? Not only her parents would kill him but he could also lose his opportunity at Riverlands. That wasn’t something Arya could allow.

Just when she was about to beg for mercy Thoros spoke.

“So, how’d you like it here lad?”

Arya tried not to frown, the man walking alongside her.

“Uh” She hesitated “I think it’s great”

“It is indeed!” Thoros approached and gave her a –overexcited- pat in the arm. “The best university in Westeros”

Arya nodded as she tried not to flinch at the stingy feel the hit left on her limb.

“So, Jon. I don’t usually give special treats to students, I consider myself a very fair man. But, you’ve got this to thank to your mother. How’s Catelyn?”

 “She’s good” She frowned. Her words sounded more like a question than an answer.

“That’s good, I adore her. And what about _papa_ Ned? He must be fine. He’s always just _fine_. Proud of his little pups and everything”

Her head was starting to hurt. This man knew her parents, what were the odds he knew Jon as well?

“He is”

“Not a chatty one aren’t we? That’s okay, Cat told me that about you, but don’t worry, here you are going to make great friends for life. Did Cat tell you we came together to the uni?”

Arya didn’t recall her mother ever talking about going to college with the actual Riverlands’ uni dean.

She shook her head.

“I can’t believe you. Those were the best years. Here she met Ned and everything, can’t say it was love at first sight though, she fell for Brandon first… But well, destiny always finds its paths. The lord has a plan for us all…”

Arya didn’t know what concerned her the most, the revelation of her mother being in love with her uncle Brandon first or the fact that Thoros was a fucking lord of light follower, it wasn’t that the faith of the seven fans were any better, but R’hllor and its admirers were a pain in the arse.

“…Anyway, I’m glad we finally have a Stark pup here, I still don’t understand how Cat and Ned allowed you and the other one to go to St. Baelor’s” He grimaced.

Arya shrugged “It’s closer to home. And both Robb’s and my career are taught there”

“Bah, college is about freedom. Not about going somewhere near _home_. Much less about going to St. Baelor. Bloody kneelers”

That was something she could agree with. She didn’t like that St. Baelor was the main university in the North. The main university should be a northern one, not the legacy of a long time dead southern septon king.

“ _’Sides_ , how can Cat and Ned not let you come here? Where their best memories were made? They might be all regal and posh now but I remember those years, coming with a bloody hangover to classes thanks to your father, your mother and of course Bobby Baratheon’s influence. It’s a bit hurtful and offensive, really”

“Uh-”

“But let’s not talk about any of that, it’s none of your business and there’s nothing you can do… Other than have great fun and live crazy like your old papa and mama… Tell me lad, what are you planning on doing here? We have lots of extra-curricular activities and if you’re any like Ned you’re not going to be able to be more than thirty minutes in your dorm room”

“I’m planning on joining the football team”

“Ah! The Trouts! I played there, defensive position. Me, Beric, Bobby, Brandon and Ned were the stars here at Riverlands. Such fine years” He sighed “Have you met the captain yet? He’s Bobby’s son! Such a good lad”

“Yes. He’s my roommate, actually”

Thoros’ eyes lit up “It’s just like Ned and Bobby all over again! Oh Lord, I can’t wait to tell both your pops, the glory of the Trouts is going to rise again!”

Arya’s heart stopped for a moment “No! You can’t tell my father!” Her voice came out too high, but Thoros didn’t seem to notice, instead, he furrowed his eyebrows.

“I mean, it’s a surprise. He doesn’t know I want to join the team and either way, I’m still not in it. I don’t want him to get his hopes high… I want to surprise him”

Thoros’ demeanor changed into an understanding one, buying the lie. 

“Okay lad, I’ll keep my mouth shut. But let me tell you one thing, if you’re truly Ned’s son, then you’re already on the team”

Oh how Arya was hoping that.

They reached a dark wooden double-door “This is it. Where the magic happens: my office”

So exciting. Arya was starting to miss Roman law.

“I got something you’ll want to see, come with me”

The entire room was decorated in blue and red, Riverlands’ colors. There were some waiting sofas and a coffee table, a few plants, some paintings and pictures. It was a pretty room overall.

A wall caught her attention, it was filled with pictures, above them a nameplate read “Trouts’ Generations”

She approached and started looking at the black and white ones, up from 1910.

All the pictures had the same pose, the football team with their respective numbered shirts, the captain on the middle stepping on a ball with their right foot.

She went down as the pictures started to get some color, until she got to 1985.

Her father’s smile was bright and vivid as he stood at the right end, a younger and really good looking Robert Baratheon stood at his right, his arm across her father's shoulders. Her uncle Brandon stood at the middle, with his right foot on top of the ball.

By 1989, her uncle Brandon was no longer at the pictures, but her dad stood at his place, his right foot on top of the ball, alongside with Robert’s left foot.

“Robert was the captain then. But he refused to take the picture without your pops sharing the ball. ‘Said he wouldn’t had been where he was if it wasn’t for Ned”

Arya nodded at Thoros’ comment. Somehow it made her think of Gendry.

She felt warmer at the sight of her father there, it had been his home once, where he got friendships for life. In a way, she got to like Bobby Baratheon as much as her uncles.

“I’d assume you’d never seen that picture before, your father didn’t want to “take” any spotlight away from Bobby and Bobby wanted to share it with him. And as stubborn as both of them are, we had to take two pictures”

Arya smiled.

“I hope you get to be as happy as Ned was here, lad, as Cat, as all of us were”

After getting shown the entire administration and Thoros’ actual office, he finally let the girl go, not without a fair amount of advices and proposals to pass by anytime if _he_ ever needed to talk –He also happened to be the counselor, _how_ , Arya had no idea-

As she walked out of the door she accidentally stumbled across someone.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t see you” Arya apologized, it was a blonde girl who carried a load of books and papers. She crawled to help her pick them up.

“It’s okay, it was 50/50” The girl laughed. She seemed nice.

“Let me help you with these, I don’t understand how you managed to bring all of this by yourself” Arya wasn’t quick to judge someone’s strength, however those were a shit ton of books, a weight lifter could have struggled to carry them.

The girl laughed again “It’s okay. Put them on the coffee table. Helping this year class with their yearbooks” She explained.

Arya nodded. She did as told and was ready to leave when the girl softly grabbed her arm.

“Thank you, it’s hard to find someone to help you out in here. They’re all minding their own business and such”

“It’s okay. I know”

The girl grinned, she had a pretty smile. She put a strand of hair behind her ear. “I’m Val, by the way, medicine”

“I’m Jon, uh, law”

“Well Jon, you’re a nice lad, I hope to see you around”

Arya nodded.

“Yeah, you too”

Arya wasn’t sure, but she could bet that girl was flirting on Jon.

 

* * *

 

 

“Okay ladies get in a formation! Move it I don’t have all day!”

Arya didn’t like the fact that the coach used ladies as an insult, but again, there were a lot of things Arya didn’t like from the Trouts’ coach, Sandor Clegane.

The tall man looked like he hated every moving thing within a ratio of ten meters near him. He was rude, and had already called a boy that fell running _stupid cunt_. It wasn’t that Arya didn’t like curse words, seven hells, she herself was often called a _sailor_ by only not Sansa, but Jon and Robb also. But the poor kid that was running wasn’t even on the trial, he was probably like nine years old and the way the coach roared the insult made the boy start to cry. “This is a university, no fucking children should be running around in my field” was his justification. Arya understood then why they called the coach _The Hound._

“This isn’t a preschool football team. This isn’t street football. This isn’t fucking St. Baelor. If you got here to get tested, then you better prove you are worth my bloody time. I don’t want no crying, no blaming and for sure no whining. Bitch once and you’re automatically out, am I clear?”

“Yes, sir” Arya, along with a few _newbies_ didn’t get to answer.

“Fine. From now on you are on a trial. You do as I say now! Shirts off!”

 _Shit._ That wasn’t something Arya was counting on.

All the newbies started to take their shirts off, some sure about themselves, others not so much. But out of all of them, Arya was the only one that was starting to freak out.

“I said shirts off!” The Hound repeated as he stood in front of Arya. “Or didn’t I let myself clear?!”

Arya swallowed trying not to seem nervous. She knew Gendry was there as well, watching her along with the rest of the team and the newbies. She couldn’t fuck it up.

“You did, sir. But I can’t take my shirt off… I have a condition”

The hound raised an eyebrow, making prominent the scar on his face. “You have a condition?” He repeated with jape. “Well, _Sugar Tits’_ got a condition as well, and you don’t see him bitching about it, don’t you?” He pointed at Hot Pie, whom just shrugged, used to the offense.

“I’m… Allergic to the sun”

“You’re what?”

“I’m allergic to the sun. I get all irritated and red and my skin starts to peel and then it kind of-”

“Okay, that’s enough and disgusting. Play with your fucking shirt on. But one more whine and you leave here as fast as you can or you’ll regret it”

“Yes sir” Arya got to look at Gendry whom seemed preoccupied, she grimaced and he gave her a reassuring side smile.

“Fine. Now, get ready to run!”

 

* * *

 

 

Arya’s legs, arms, back and body in general was hurting like a bitch. She couldn’t remember the last time she felt so sore, if she ever had. Her head was burning as well, running under the sun for two hours had a high price. The Hound had made himself explicitly clear, it wasn’t a preschool football team, and Arya learned it the hard way. He kept shouting at them and following them with a folder, writing on it during the physical tests. _The names of those in._ Arya felt like she was going to have a heart attack when The Hound blew his whistle.

“All right the trial is over. If I call your name, you’re in the team, if I don’t, well, you know…”

The hidden girl’s heart was racing.

“… Florent, Pyke, Marsh, Rivers, Tollet, Stone, Hollard and Sand. Congratulations you’re in. The rest of you, to second string, better get your head out of your asses, and work it out”

 

“Hey…” Gendry approached quickly, Arya had gotten out of there as fast as she could. She didn’t want to talk or see anybody. She felt disappointed in herself.

“Hey” However, Arya wasn’t one to let others how she felt. Besides, it wasn’t none of Gendry’s business. They kept walking.

“I know The Hound can be a real cunt. But he’s a good trainer. I’m positive he didn’t do any of that on purpose”

Arya didn’t answer, instead she maintained her gaze forward.

“You’re good. I kept an eye on you today… You just need a little bit more of resistance, and strength”

Arya sighed and kept her comments to herself. Of course she needed those, she was a 17 year high school girl, there was no way she could equalize to a men’s university team.  

Gendry, on the other hand, kept insisting as he tried to keep up her step.

The yard wasn’t filled with students like earlier, it relieved the girl. Less people to avoid.

“You know, I consider your dad as an uncle of mine”

Arya took a glance at him.

“He, uh, has really helped me before. With my father, and stuff”

“Why are you telling me this?” She wanted to understand where he was trying to get with it.

“I want to help you. I can train you, you have potential, you just have to let it all out”

“Why?” She couldn’t help but ask.

“I… Uh” Gendry hesitated “Our fathers are like brothers. And it all started here, on the team. They lived their most glory days together and, I don’t want to sound like a creep or anything, and I’m not trying to push you, but I feel like, like them we could be a great team”

Somehow his speech warmed Arya. However, those words sounded familiar.

“He showed you the picture, didn’t he?”

Gendry frowned “Who? What picture?”

“Thoros. The dean” Arya sighed. Gendry’s face gave it all away.

“I feel like he’s right. It’s no coincidence we got to come to Uni together, and also happened to like football and got to be roommates”

Arya sighed “You do know that could’ve been arranged, right?”

Gendry nodded, “Yeah but the rest makes sense”

Arya stayed silent. It was a nice offer. And Gendry was a hell of a player, she could learn a lot from him.

A blonde figure then caught her attention. It was the girl from earlier waving her hand at her.

Arya waved back.

Gendry cleared his throat “You know her?” A frown formed in his forehead.

“Yeah, I met her today at Thoros’ office”

Arya noticed a change in Gendry’s behavior. “You like her don’t you?”

Once again he cleared his throat, a little bit rougher than before.

“She’s different. She’s nice”

Arya nodded “Then why don’t you talk to her?”

He scratched his neck “I… I just… Don’t know how”

“What?” Arya couldn’t help herself “You’re handsome! Just go and ask her out!”

Gendry raised an eyebrow “What?” He laughed. The girl tried her best not to blush, she had fucked up.

«You’re a _tough_ guy Arya. You’re Jon. What would Jon say?»

“I mean… You’re good looking… Dude… I gotta be honest… Uh, _no homo”_ She joked. It made the boy laugh as well. Arya realized then how self-conscious Gendry was. Looks really meant nothing.

What were the odds the football captain was the son of her father’s best friend, whom also wanted to be friends with Jon for the very same reason, and also wanted to help him/her get in the team? Suddenly Cersei Lannister’s constant wrongs towards the boy came to her mind. Maybe she was the reason of his insecurities.

“I’ll tell you what, help me getting in the team, and I’ll get you a date with Val. We both win”

Gendry laughed.

“I… Don’t know, Jon”

“Let me help you. It’s just fair”

He smiled sideways “Fine”


End file.
